Forevermore
by justawritier
Summary: Caroline and Stefan come back to Mystic Falls." She could not even begin to explain how grateful she was for Stefan." Caroline/Stefan. Caroline centric.


Forevermore

_You could be my white night  
And I could be your fairy tale  
And you could come and save me  
But that is not the end_

_-_Katie Herzig

A/N: First TVD and Stefan/Caroline fic. I really enjoy their chemistry that these two have. This takes about 40 years in the future. Flashback is in italics. This turned out a lot more Caroline centric than I intended but that's my muse for you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

_

* * *

_

Mystic Falls 2052

Neither one had been back to Mystic Falls in a long time. That was the thing about being a vampire; you can only stay in one place for a limited amount of time. After both of them had graduated high school, they left and travelled the world. Caroline had never been very far from home so this was the first time for her. She got to see it all the Eiffel tower, the Great Wall of China and so much more.

After Stefan and Elena had broken up, Stefan and Caroline had become even closer friends. She really reminded him of Lexie, she could always make him smile or laugh even when he was having a bad day. She really was the light of his life. Slowly, little by little they progressed from friends to more. Not much changed between them though; they still did the same thing expect they would hold hands walking down the street and nights were filled with making love.

As Caroline looked around it occurred to her that not much had changed since she left. There were still kids running around, most of the same shops were still there. It was almost like she never left.

_Mystic falls graduation 2012_

_It was a hot and sunny day in Mystic Falls. All the graduates were energetic. Finally Caroline's name was called and she walked across the stage to receive her diploma. She could not help but feel very proud to most people she was just a dumb blond but some people saw through that, people like Stefan. She could not even begin to explain how grateful she was for Stefan. She was sure if it was not for her she would never had been able to graduate._

_As the ceremony ended she made her way over to her Mother and gave her a hug. Their bond had been much better of late. She still had not told her that she was a vampire though. She was going to give that some time first._

"_I am so proud of you Caroline. I know I have not always been the most encouraging but I am very proud of you." Caroline could not believe her ears. She had tears in her eyes. "Now why don't you go off with your friends, I'll see you later."_

"_Thanks, Mom."_

_The rest of the night was great, lots of chatting and laughing with her friends. She could not believe in a couple weeks everybody was going to be moving on. Her last real tie to being a human was slipping away. She told her friends she was going to get some fresh air and slipped outside._

_She smelled him before she even heard him. They spent so much time together she had become familiarized to his smell and sound. _

"_Tonight just made me realize that there is so much more for everybody after High school. They will get to go to university, get married and have children. For me, this is kind of it."_

_He looked at her for a moment and pulled her into a hug. "Yeah maybe you will not be able to do that, but there are tons of things you are going to do, that you have not before. Okay?"_

_She just smiled at him. "So ready for out big journey?" Caroline asked._

_Stefan was very happy that Caroline had agreed to come with him. She had been such a good friend to him this past year. He definitely felt something for her although he was not sure what._

"_C'mon lets go back inside." As they walked inside their hands briefly touched, although neither noticed it because it had been happening more and more of late._

They had reached the Salvatore boarding house, where they would be staying. All Caroline wanted to do at that very moment was have a nice hot shower and then sleep for a very long time.

The boarding house had not been used since they left town but they had phoned Alaric and asked him to clean up a little. They were both starving and exhausted but decided that hunting could wait until the morning and had a nice hot shower and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow with Stefan's arms around her.

The next morning they got dressed and then went hunting. Caroline always enjoyed the excitement of hunting and they always made a bet to see who could catch something first. She usually won although she had a feeling that he usually let her win.

After they were done they headed to the nursing home where Liz lived. She had Alzheimer's disease and it had gotten very bad. The doctors told her Liz did not have much time left.

They reached the front desk and told the person sitting there that they were here to see Liz Forbes. "Right this way."

If Caroline had been human she would have felt her heart beating a million miles a second. She had not seen her in so long.

Liz looked the same, just grey hair and some wrinkles. "Who are you?" Liz asked.

"I'm Caroline, your daughter. Don't you remember?"

"I think I had a daughter. Did you know her?"

Caroline was ready to sob, how unfair was it that her own Mother could not remember her?

"Yes. I did. She wanted to tell you that she loves you and that you don't have to worry about her. She's very happy."

Then Liz got a strange look over her face. "Caroline?"

"Mom!"

She hugged her Mother harder than she ever had in her life. She was not sure how long this would last so she wanted to make the most of it. She told her everything. Somehow in her heart she knew she would not get another chance.

As visiting hours were almost over they prepared to leave Liz called Stefan over. "Stefan, please take care of my girl."

"With my life."

* * *

As they were relaxing in front of the fire, the phone rang. Caroline answered and then got an upset look on her face. "I appreciate you calling. Thank you. We'll be there in the morning."

Caroline did not have to say anything, Stefan knew what just happened. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried. Hours later she had fallen asleep with her hand in his. Still she did not let go and Stefan would not want it any other way. She was his as he was hers, for eternity.


End file.
